Sonic The HedgehogAmerican Pie Style
by HeroOfTime36
Summary: Join Sonic and Gang in there latest new game only with a American pie twist! WARNING: Major Silver Bashing And Tails Bashing, A story created by me and my friend! I don't take all the credit!
1. Chapter 1

In future

Silver: Dammit... Why am I the biggest loser?! cries I wanted to be a cool character!

Blaze: Silver, are you whining about you being the biggest loser again?

Silver: ... Yes... Shut up, Blaze!

Mephiles:... Hello... I come to offer you a better future...Because this one sucks Major

Silver: Holy shit! Really?

Blaze: What's so bad about this future? It's filled with FIRE

Mephiles: Yeah... You keep saying that... And you gay hedgehog... Yes all you need to do is... KILL THE IBLIS TRIGGER

Silver: The what?

Mephiles: well... Screw you just kill this guy Holds up a picture of Sonic... back on takin a whiz

Blaze: Hey... I think I know him... But I'm never gonna see him during this, because I'd stop Silver from killing him and...

Silver: looks at Blaze... Okay, besides that. So, will I be a cool character if I kill the blue hedgehog?

Mephiles: Well Duh, If you kill him you would be a hero and everyone would worship you

Silver: Yes! My chance to fucking stardom has come! All right, how do I get to the past?

Mephiles: With the help... OF BILL AND TED

Bill and Ted: Dude, You have to ride on this Totally Wicked Awesome time machine Does Air Guitar

Blaze: watches Bill and Ted do air guitar That's sooo cool!

Silver: All right, where's the time machine? The sooner I become a cool character, the better!

Bill: Ok Dude, This Thing is so rad Shows them a Phone booth

Ted: That's Right Ted, It's most Excellent

Silver: It's a phone booth... And you just called Bill Ted, Ted

Ted: Woah... Thanks Dude your smart

Bill: Very Extremely Excellently smart

Both: EXCELLET does air guitar

Silver: ... Let's just get to the damn time warping! Runs into phone booth with Blaze

Blaze: Wait, why the hell am I coming?!

Silver: So you can sacrifice yourself later, now let's warp to the past!

Bill: Alight Dude and Dudette LETS ROCK

Ted: EXCELLENT BILL Teleports

Mephiles: About god damn time... Lets one rip Boy that was painful...

In Present

Sonic: sees Elise while running Damn, she's hot... I should go see if she's up t'anything after this Sun festival shit

Elise: I love pie pie pie pie pie pie pie... TRAINS

Robots surround Elise

Elise: Awwww... Kitties!!!! SOOOO CUTE

Eggman: ... They're robots you retarded girl! Anyway, I'm here to capture you, and then capture you 5 more times and have you die in the future, so come with me, and give me the chaos emerald you have!

Elise: Ummm... OK

Sonic: Oh hell no! Destroys robots and stands in front of Elise She's mine, Egghead!

Eggman: That's right! My head is the shape of an egg and-

Sonic: No shit, Sherlock, and... Why are we talking to each other?

Eggman: Beats me, you're the one stating a fact here. Was I supposed to be attacking you?

Sonic: ... What do YOU think, shit-head?!

Silver: appears There he is Blaze! I just need to kill him, and I'll become a cool character!

Elise: TWO CATS AND A DOG SOOOOOOO CUTE... That Silver one is gay

Silver: Dammit I'm not gay!

Blaze: Yes you are

Sonic: Dude, you fuckin' suck, silver dude. Anyways, Elise is mine, Eggman!

Elise: Yeah... whatever the dog said

Eggman: Oh yeah?!

Sonic: ... Uh, yeah...

Eggman: Whaddya gonna do with her?

Sonic: We're gonna have passionate sex, and then we're going to forget it ever happened

Shadow: Yeah Fucking right Faker

Sonic: Y'know what Shadow, I could score with Maria way easier than you could, so you can just shut the fuck up!

Shadow: Well fuck face I scored with Amy and Rouge And a few more Girls

Sonic: I got Amy, but Rouge? Damn you!

Silver: Why the fuck are you guys talking about girls you've done it with?! You're both sick bastards!

Shadow: At Least we don't Ass Guys you Gay-ass

Sonic: Damn straight, Shadow!

Shadow: Shut the fuck up!

Sonic: Don't hide it, fuck-tard

Shadow: Hide what? Mine isn't Small likes yours

Eggman: Oooooh! Burned to the THIRD DEGREE!

Sonic: Shut up, Eggman!

Elise; I like Pie

Sonic: I know. I know where pie is. And Shadow, why aren't you fucking Rouge at Egghead's old base? You're not supposed to be here!

Shadow: Well... FUCK YOU TOO Teleports

Elise: YAY, LEAD ME DOGGY

Sonic: ... Oh, I'll lead ya all right. Well, I'm off t'score. See you all later! runs off

Blaze: So... Did anything that was supposed to happen, happen?

Silver: No... Not at all... Eggman, go chase after Sonic! Capture Elise! Do something so I can fight him and beat the living shit outta him!

Eggman: Yes, sir! gets in battleship and chases Sonic and Elise

Sonic: Dammit, Eggman's chasing us!

Elise: HAHAHAHAHAHAH THIS IS FUN... LIKE PIE

Eggman: Captures Elise don't worry, Elise! I have pie! Lots of pie!

Elise: YAY... I LOVE PIE

Sonic: Shit! Now I gotta save 'er... Hmm... Is she worth it?... Fuck YEAH she is! chases after Eggman

-------------------------

Shadow: YO SLUT BAT YOU HERE

Rouge: No Shit

Shadow: Man, About Fucking time I found you... FEED ME

Rouge: Not now Shadow...

Shadow: FUCKING COOK

Rouge: Fine!!!!!!! Don't you have a damn Mission?

Shadow: Yeah to Fucking find you

Rouge: Yeah... What About the Scepter of Darkness

Shadow: FUCK THE SEPCTER, FUCK SONIC AND FUCK YOU

Omega: turns on Shadow. You. Were. Supposed. To. Be. Here. An. Hour. Ago.

Shadow: Omega... I don't give a God damn if I was spouse to be here a second ago, I got busy

Omega: Doing. What?

Shadow: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING

Rouge: Screwing Hookers...

Shadow: DAMN STRIGHT

Omega: Re. Tard.

Shadow: Oh yeah, what have you did in your life? Fuck a cow?

Omega: No. But. I. Do. Know. More. Than. You. Bitch.

Shadow: About what? Pie or whatever, I SEEN The other side all you fucking did was stay asleep for hours

Omega: Yes. Because. I. was. Programmed. To Kick. Your. Fucking. Ass.

Shadow: BULL FUCKING SHIT TIN CAN, It's not like you will seal me away in the future!!!!!

Rouge: Ummmm Shifty eyes

Omega: ...

Shadow: What? Yeah Speechless aren't yeah... YOU BEEN TOLD FUCKHEAD

Omega: No... I. Am. Laughing. On. The. In. Side. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Omega: Owned...

Shadow: How about I rip your insides out?

Rouge: OK STOP

Omega: Fine...

Rouge: Shadow, if you want some later, we need to find the Specter of Darkness and Omega... Don't say a word about it...

Omega: I'm. Right. Here. shifty eyes

Shadow: HAHAHA SEE THAT TIN CAN I'M GETTING LAID SOON AND YOU AIN'T

Rouge: rolls eyes Lets go

Omega: Fuck. You. Shadow.

Shadow: And Fuck you too

Omega: ... Let's. Go...

Shadow: Come on the faster we do this the faster I can get fuckin laid!!!

------------------

Sonic: in Eggman's Ship's control room Alright, Shit-egg! Gimme Elise! I get her first!

Eggman: Are you kidding?! She's fucking hot

Elise: HEHEHHEHHHEHEHE The pie was yummy

Sonic: Exactly why I get her first! Now, give her back, or I'm gonna shove this blue chaos emerald up yours... And did you actually give her pie?

Eggman: nod I did! I was going to begin laying her, but then YOU had to show up!

Elise: Laying me on pie? YOUR SO THOUGHTFUL SIR

Eggman: I know I am, Elise!

Sonic: Oh, fuck that! kicks Eggman's ass and takes Elise See ya, Eggman! leaves ship, and drops down near Tails Heya Tails!

Tails: HYIA SONIC

Sonic: I found someone who's gay for you!

Tails: REALLY?

Sonic: Yeah, dude! And it's even a hedgehog!

Tails: Yay, For once I can try something new

Sonic: Knuckles get kinda boring for ya?

Tails: Hell yeah

Sonic: Well, this guy's fresh, so you can have all the fun you want with him. I hafta find him though so he can kick my ass and have Amy save me. Heh, then I'll score with her AND Elise at once. That'll stick it t'Shadow!

Tails: Shadow, What is he doing now? I saw a Video of him doing the president's Daughter

Tails: IT WAS NUTS

Sonic: Oh that fucker! Tails, get me a video camera. I gotta record me getting laid by Elise and Amy at once, and then force him to watch it!

Tails: Yes Master Worships and gets Camera

Sonic: takes camera Thank you. Now, let's go get my ass kicked, then I'll get laid by Amy and Elise, then we can get sent to the future with Knuckles. Sound good?

Tails: As long as Knuckles stays away from me...

Sonic: I'll make sure of it, now let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: Hey, Blaze, there's the hedgehog! Now I just gotta kick his ass, and I'll be cool!

Blaze: Yeah, okay

Silver: Y'know what, Blaze?!

Blaze: What?

Silver: ... Nothing, let's just go!

Sonic: Hey, Tails, there's the hedgehog!

Tails: Really... He has a nice ass

Silver: (looks at Tails) Did you just say what I thought you said?!

Amy: Sonic! (hugs Silver) I finally found you!

Tails: HANDS OF MY MAN BITCH!!!

Sonic: Amy... I'm right here...

Silver: YOUR man?!

Tails: Yeah... MY MAN!!!

Amy: Huh? (looks at Silver) Ew! You're not cool at all! Tails, you can have him!

Tails: Thanks "Hugs Silver" I love you

Silver: (thinking) Damn! And she's fucking hot, too!

Silver: Stay the fuck away from me foxboy! (makes Tails let go of him)

Blaze: Wait a second, orange. You'll get your chance once Silver kicks Sonic's ass...

Tails: Ok!!!! " Winks and wiggles tounge at Silver"

Silver: Ugh... Disgusting! Anyway "looks at Sonic" Time to kick your ass!

Sonic: "puts down Elise" Wait here Elise, you'll get pie soon enough. "looks at Silver" Alright, bitch, let's go!

Elise: OK SONIC

"later"

Silver: Ha, now I'm gonna finish you off, you fucking cool guy!

Sonic: "ass is kicked" Dammit! How'd my ass get kicked by this nobody?!

Amy: Stop! "goes in front of Sonic" Stay away from Sonic!

Silver: Outta my way! "is grabbed by Blaze" What the hell, Blaze?!

Blaze: "Pulls Silver away" C'mon, Silver. Orange wants you, and Amy saved Sonic, so you're supposed to disappear.

Tails: No Not yet!!!!!!! PLEASE

Blaze: "throws Silver to Tails" here ya go, Orange. Use him however you want, then he has to disappear.

Silver: FUCK YOU BLAZE!!!!

Tails: OK " Runs behind a Dumpster" This will be fun!!!

Sonic: Alright, now, I'm gonna go and get laid by Elise AND Amy at the same time, and I gotta tape it! "runs away with Amy and Elise" See ya!

"Meanwhile"

Shadow: Alright... Omega Tell me... WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?

Omega: In. Your. Mind.

Shadow: Pfft... Whatever Tin-ass

Rouge: " Rolls eyes" Idoits...

Omega: I. Can. Sense. The. Scepter. of. Darkness.

Shadow: ABOUT FUCKING TIME! Lead me there So I can get fucking laid already!!!!

Rouge: Is that all you care about?

Shadow: Hell yeah! Fuck GUN and shit!

Omega: The. Scepter. Of. Darkness. Is. Right. In. Front. Of. You. idiot.

Shadow: Oh... " Stares at it..." Alright, Rouge lets fuck right here right now

Rouge: NO Not yet!!!

Shadow: And I thought you were a Fuckin Slut...

Omega: She's. Hiding. Something.

Shadow: Yeah, Lets see what you got Babe..

Rouge: Not yet, We need to get this to GUN, Then we can fuck for hours

Shadow: Screw that Omega lets get this back to GUN!!

Omega: What. Ev. Er.

Mephiles: "randomly appears" BWHAHAHAHA... Hello everyone, Time for me to Fuck up your chances of Getting Laid AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Shadow: Oh For Fuck Sakes, Get the Fuck out of my WAY!!!!!!!!

Mephiles: Goodbye Shadow and Co " Teleports to the future"

Rouge: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shadow: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKk!

Omega: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Leory: LEEEEEEEEEOOOOOORRRRYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEKKKKIIIIIINNNNNSSSS

Mephiles: Yeah... Ok... Now what.. " Stares at Narrator" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS NEXT??

Narrator: Sonic and Shadow meet you fucktard! "bitch-slaps Mephiles"

Narrator: And SOnic shows his video to Shadow

Mephiles: Oh... I'M NOT A FUCK-TARD YOU FUCK-TARD!! " Teleports"

Sonic: Dude, fuck Eggman! We're now in the future!

Knuckles: It looks... BAD ASS!

Tails: WHERE " Looks around"

Shadow: SHIT SHIT Where the hell are we?

Sonic: Holy shit it's Shadow!

Omega: ...

Shadow: Fuck... Not You again!

Sonic: Hey, I've got the props now! I got laid by Elise and Amy at the SAME time!

Shadow: Bull Fucking Shit! Got any Proof Fuck Face?

Sonic: Yeah, bitch! "shoves tape into a tv that's... There... and the video plays"

Shadow: " Watches in Horror" It's True...

Omega: Ho. Ly. Shit.

Sonic: Yeah! What now, BEOTCH?!

Shadow: Well... This is my rating to you and your fucking tape " Grabs tape and chucks it off the cliff" WHAT NOW BITCH!!!


End file.
